Old face, New enemy
by See New Account
Summary: Its been 4 months snice Jak beat Metal-Kor. Jak & Daxter live with Keira in maintown. Erol has a brother named Darell. Somehow Erol is brought back from the ded using eco. Can Jak survive what this new Erol has to dish out.
1. Default Chapter

Whiskers: yells I'VE FINALLY BEATEN THE ILL GOTEN ECO PART IN JAK 2 FOR HERO MODE.

Toboe's Pup (Yang)is full of dark eco: throws rotten tomatoes at whiskers and laughs hysterically heh….heh……heh….heh…. ha.ha…ha….ha.

Whiskers:fills up with light eco and uses flash freeze to tie up Yang and puts her in front of Barney vhs and makes her watch it Don't throw things at me.

Yang (TP):shrieks in horror at the TV

Whiskers: We don't own anything Jak relatedpoutsunfortunately NaughtyDog does. This takes place after Jak II just to let you all know. Please enjoy the fic.

Chapter 1.

It was another peaceful day in SandOver Village. The birds were singing a soft tune to the first rays of light. The waves made their rhythmic crash in the sand. The Chirping form the bird keepers' house added to the singing of the free birds. The slight chiseling form the sculptures indicated that the man's inspiration didn't ran away. And to add to the peaceful morning, the fisherman could be heard giving a small, cheerful laugh at the mornings catch. Yes it was a wonderful morning. Soon everyone would be up. Jak lay awake in his bed. He looked around and took in everything. Uncle was getting ready to leave on another adventure. Jak wished he could go, but he had promised Samos to help with something. Jak looked down to his stomach and found his best friend turned ottsel kicking in his sleep.

"Time to get up my boy. You have to head over to the sage's hut in a few minutes." Uncle's voice caught Jak's attention. Jak nodded his head and got out of bed. The orange ball of fur fell limply to the floor. Jak laughed at his friend. Daxter shook his head and glared at Jak.

"That wasn't funny. I was having a wonderful dream." Daxter grumbled. He continued when he saw the interested look on Jak's face. "I was in a huge palace. The sexiest women on this planet were there. Everything was made of rich, gooey, slightly-minty, chocolate. The girl's poured it all over them and I, and I mean ONLY I got to lick it off." Jak made a disgusting face at his friend. They started off to Samos' hut at around noon.

"There you are. Where have you 2 been? I could've added 12 rings to my trunk waiting for you two." Yelled the old sage, "Never mind, I don't think I want to know. I need you 2 to go to the Forbidden Jungle to get an old precursor artifact that the damn Muse took. But before that, the lurkers plugged my green eco wells again. Go unplug them…….NOW!" Jak fled the hut immediately.

On their way to the wells they saw Keira on the beach. She waved over for them to join her.

"Hi Keira, how are you doing? Why don't you day you and I go fro a date?" Daxter said, putting on his 'womanizing charms' to use.

"I told you once, I'll tell you again. I don't date animals." Keira said rolling her eyes in annoyance. Jak laughed at his fuming friend.

After a few hours, they went to unclog the wells then headed off to the jungle. They spent the rest of the day looking for the artifact. After getting bitten by a few snakes, falling through old wooden bridges, and falling in eel infested water, they found the artifact. Now sore, tired, and hungry, Jak dragged himself back to the village. Daxter had fallen asleep on Jak's shoulder. After being swallowed 6 times by snakes, Daxter had strapped himself to the shoulder plate. When Jak got back to his Uncle's house, he had fallen on his bed. Keira walked in 20 minutes later with food. Daxter woke up from the aroma.

"Hungry." It was more like a statement. Jak and Daxter nodded their heads quickly. Daxter had un-strapped himself in an instant. While eating, there were weird grunting noises coming from the outside. Keira grabbed Jak's arm for protection, causing him to blush deeply.

"Lurkers?" Keira asked. Jak went to the door to see what it was. He looked back at his friends with a slightly scared face.

"Go on, you can do it buddy." Daxter said from behind Keira. Jak took a deep breathe and stepped out side. He immediately found the source of the noise. It was a big black and purple creature. It had metal on all of its vitals. In its head was a big gem. Its blood red eyes landed on Jak. He felt fear swell up inside him as the creature advanced on him. He ran back into the hut only to find more of the creatures and his friends gone. He ran outside to find help, but all of the villagers seemed too vanished. Panicking, he ran up to Samos' hut. He too was gone. Turning back to the door, Jak saw that he was trapped by the metal creatures. Breathing heavy, Jak charged the mysterious creatures. He winced as their claws dug into his skin. What happened to everybody? What were these creatures? What was going on? All these questions were racing through his head. But they all stopped when he tripped on a log in the jungle. Rolling on his back, he saw that he was surrounded. A scream escaped his lips as they all jumped him at once.

Jak woke up with a start. He looked around to find him in his bed. Flashes of the dream appeared in front of him. He quickly looked at his right to see the sleeping bundle of Keira. Her peaceful smile and the raising of her chest told him she was still alive. Deciding that he wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon, he got up and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. The crocadog Max jumped on Jak. Jak scratched the crocadog behind the ears. Daxter walked out of his room.

"Jak shut that thing up." Daxter grumbled.

"Sorry Dax. If I'd known he would have acted like this I wouldn't have come out." Jak laughed.

"Why are you up any ways?" Daxter asked.

"Nightmare. Nothing that big."

"Then why are you slightly pale and all sweaty?" Daxter asked with a sly grin.

"Nothing happened so get your mind out of the gutter Dax."

"What I didn't say anything." Daxter said trying to sound innocent.

"Dax I've known you for what, 13 years? I know how you think." Jak said as Daxter stuck out his tongue at him. Jak did the same. They stood there for 30 minutes before Keira walked out into the kitchen. She stood there staring at the 2 in silence.

"Alright children, tongues away." She laughed. Both boys jumped and turned around, tongues still out. "Put them away." She said in a more stern voice. Daxter quickly put his tongue back in his mouth. Jak, on the other, stuck his tongue out at Keira. He, Keira, Daxter, and Max had been living in the same house ever since Jak defeated Kor 4 months ago. He and Keira were dating. They didn't get much alone time, but when Daxter was at the Naughty Ottsel they managed to have some fun.(Whiskers: eww dirty minds)

"I thought I told you to put that away?" Keira said as she grabbed Jak's tongue with a pair of tweezers. Jak tried to scream in pain but you can't really do that with someone grabbing your tongue.

"I think we need to punish you for being a bad boy." Keira said, holding a death grip on the tweezers which held the tongue. Jak's eyes went wide in terror, fearing for the safety of his tongue.

Whiskers: Dun Dun Dun Dun……..What will Happen to Jaks tongue? Will Keira really be that mean as to hurt it? Find out on the next chapter of Old face, New enemy.

Yang (TP):starring at TV drool coming down her mouth with her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

Whiskers: She can stay there for a little longer. Please send us your reviews pretty pretty please. And try not to get carried away with the flames.


	2. Chapter 2

_Whiskers: yello_

_Toboe's Pup: Yello? Don't you mean hello._

_Whiskers: No I mean yello._

_Toboe's Pup: First off we would like to thank Light-Eco-Sage, gohan11, Daxter's Gurl, and finally Shadow-of-flames for reviewing for our first chapter. Even though I spelled like every other word wrong._

_Whiskers: Yeah we noticed that_

_Toboe's Pup:(Sticks tongue whiskers) I'm sure if you were typing at like 11 nite you would mess up too._

_Whiskers: We don't own anything Jak related NaughtyDog does._

_Toboe's Pup: hope you enjoy this next chappy_

_Chapter 2_

A dark figure hovered over a table in a dimly lit room.

"Just a few more hours' dear brother. In just a few more hours' you will live. Then you can get that Freak for what he did to you." The voice sounded male. He stepped back to admire his work. The man on the table looked older by 5 years. It was hard to get the remains, but harder to get a place to perform the making of the body.

The body was made of a liquid metal (think terminator 2 bad guy) and DNA from the younger man. The only parts to survive from the actual body were the brain and the heart. The young man walked over to a huge machine. He grinned remembering how easy it was to set up lab. The old weapons factory had been abandoned when the tower had blown up with that fat ass Krew.

"Now to add the thing that will give you life." Pushing a button, the young man watched as the purple substance flowed into the body. With the Dark Eco in place all he had to do was wait for the machine to get charged up.

"Soon, soon he will know our pain." The man grabbed the hand of the other man, a tear falling onto the two brothers' hands.

(jumping to another scene)

Jak's eyes went wide in terror at the evil glint he saw in Keira's eyes. He quickly shook his head, while she nodded. Grabbing the hottest hot sauce ever made (A/N: you guys choose the hot sauce) in the world, she poured the bottles contents onto his tongue. Jak's eyes teared as the sauce burned his tongue. Ripping his tongue away from Keira, he ran to the sink, stuck his mouth on the faucet and turned on the cold water.

"Next time I tell you to put your tongue away you might want to listen." Keira laughed. Jak just grumbled as he attempted to cool his tongue.

"Keira, Jak's bad mouthing." Daxter said with a grin.

"I am not." Jak lied.

"You'll sleep with Max if you don't behave." Keira threatened.

"You wouldn't let me sleep with the dog……….would you?" Jak asked. Keira looked at Max then looked back at Jak. Jak knew he was fighting a losing battle. To try and win her over, Jak gave the best puppy eyes he could give.

"Night sweety." Keira said, giving Jak a kiss on the lips. Jak kissed back, but that would prove fatal. As he was in la la land, he heard the soft clicking of a bedroom door. Snapping his eyes open he saw that the bedroom door was closed and locked. Knowing what fate awaited him, he turned to Daxter.

"Sorry buddy. You should have listened." Daxter said. He walked into his room then locked his door. Jak turned his head slowly to meet the Crocadog's eyes. Max wagged his tail faster. Sighing, Jak started for the dogs' room.

"Damn women charms." Jak grumbled.

"I heard that." Keira yelled, "Maybe another night with the dog will work."

"No I was just joking." Jak sighed as he walked into Max's room. Curling up in a little ball, Jak tried to fall asleep. Max curled next to Jak.

"Well, it can't get much worse." Jak said to Max. Alas, he had spoken to soon. For as soon as he finished speaking, max did the unthinkable. He let out a 5 minute long, nasty, and probably chunky, fart. Jak went green in the face. He felt something warm on his chest. Jumping up, he ran to the bathroom. After scrubbing himself raw, Jak went to his room and pounded on his bedroom door.

"Please Keira, I'm sorry let me back in." Jak pleaded.

"Not tonight. Go to Daxter's room." Keira said. Jak walked over to Daxters' room to start begging.

"Dax, please let me sleep here." Jak pleaded.

"What's wrong with the dog?" Daxter asked. Jak grumbled his answer, blushing lightly. "I can't hear you."

"The dog sharded on me ok? Now can I please sleep in you room?" Jak pleaded, as he blushed a deeper red.

"You DID wash yourself, right?" Daxter asked, peeking through the door.

"Yes I scrubbed myself." Jak said. Daxter let him in his room only AFTER checking for shit. "Thanks buddy."

"You owe me BIG time." Jak just nodded sleepily and passed out on the bed. Daxter jumped on his friend and curled into a ball and fell asleep.

(Back to the weapons factory)

The time was approaching. Soon his brother would live. When the power gauge reached full, he threw the switch on. Electricity flew everywhere in the room. The body arched as it was hit with the voltage. When the man threw the switch off the body went still. Then it opened its eyes. It slowly sat up and looked around.

"Where…..am I?" It asked.

"You're in the land of the living brother." The man said. The creature looked at his sibling and smiled.

"Thank you brother. That freak put you through trouble. I will kill him. The FREAK will DIE!" The man promised.

_Whiskers: whoo another chapter done._

_Toboe's Pup: So did you guys like it? Hope ya did _

_Whiskers: cause its going to be a while till we can get the next chapter up._

_Toboe's Pup: please review and remember no flames._


End file.
